Won't Let You Go
by catz09
Summary: An alternative ending for The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. What if Diego was alive?


**A/N: *First fanfic* Ok...so I didn't really like **_**The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner's**_** ending. So here is my one-shot alternative ending. Hope you like it. R&R! :D  
**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(  
_

"Don't watch," The redheaded mind reader whispered.

I waited with my eyes closed...But nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes. I could hear the sound of someone running in the woods, in our direction. All of us turned our heads and remained still.

Suddenly, Diego appeared, and as fast as he did, one of the cloaked vampires had trapped him. A grin spread across my face. _Diego is alive._

"Diego!" I screamed, relief showed on my voice. What had happened to him? Had Riley told me the truth? Was he hurt? No, he wasn't, at least not physically...

"Do you know him?" Carlisle asked, taking me out of my thoughts. Everyone looked at Diego.

Yes" I answered.

"Bree..." Diego whispered. I could tell he wanted to tell me something.

"That's enough!" Jane ordered. She turned to the vampire next to her. "Felix kill them"

Felix approached to Diego. I felt so impotent. Crap! They were going to kill him. I couldn't lose him; I had to do something...

A wave of calm extended through my body. From where did that came from? Never mind, I needed it, I didn't want to make something stupid.

"Wait! I can give you information!" Diego said.

"Mmm. What kind of information?" Jane asked, slightly interested.

"We could make a deal..." Diego started with pleading eyes. I really hoped he had a good plan. Maybe he had discovered something while being with Riley...

"You are not in a position to negotiate" Jane said harshly.

"Maybe we should listen to him" Another cloaked vampire said. "Aro will be pleased with new information."

Jane growled but nodded to the vampire. "So you want to make a deal with us?" she asked, staring at Diego. I didn't want that, I was afraid she will make him suffer as well as me. I shivered remembering the pain in that moment, making Diego turn his gaze to me, worriedly. I looked away.

"Ok, if your information is useful for us, we will let you and your little friend right there..." she continued as she gave me a pitiful glance; "...another chance. But you must stay with the Cullens, you must learn their ways. Is this okay for you Carlisle? Are you really willing to take the responsibility of these two vampires?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Carlisle looked at each vampire of his clan, everyone nodded into his direction, except the redheaded one.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, waiting for his decision.

Edward looked at me seriously;_ I promise I will_, I thought, looking straight at his golden eyes. Diego remained silent and nodded to him.

"Yes; we will teach them the rules and they will live like us" Edward finally agreed, moving away from the human girl. I tried not to think of her. I stared at Diego; luckily his eyes stated that he wasn't hungry.

"Talk" Jane snapped at Diego. "And this better be good, your lives depend on it" A devilish smile appeared on her face, making her look a little creepy. I could see out the corner of my eye how Edward stifled a laugh. I frowned, _this isn't a funny moment,_ I thought angrily. Edward turned serious. The only one to seem to have noticed was Bella, the human girl at the back, but she remained quiet, with a confused face.

Well..." Diego started. I turned all my attention to him. "I heard Riley and Victoria talking about another group of newborns in Seattle. Riley said he hadn't so much time to organize them and that they were only ten. At the moment of the fight, Riley said they were not ready and that they won't help, so he left them on Seattle. They are hidden near the beach." Jane opened her mouth, probably to yell at him, to tell him that won't save our lives. But Diego continued before she could talk. "He said some of them had special abilities, talents." He said.

Jane's face lit up, as if she had a great idea, which I thought she had.

One of the golden eyes clan, I think was Alice, made a strange face. And then smiled at me, happy as if she just got a new sister, suddenly most of them were smiling at me.

"I think Alice ruined the surprise right?" Jane said and smirked. I could tell by her tone she wasn't so happy, and I wasn't the only one to notice that.

"Your information is very useful; you may live with them now. But if you disobey the rules, we won't give you another chance." She said firmly, staring at Diego and then me.

"We'll keep an eye on you, bye, for now." And with that they left, headed to Seattle.

As soon as they left, I sighed, I was safe, _we_ were safe. Two seconds later I was being pulled into a hug by Diego.

"I thought I had lost you" he whispered in my ear.

"I thought I had lost _you_" I said, returning the hug.

I heard someone clear his throat, and I pulled out of our hug, embarrassed.

"Emmet!" Esme said disapprovingly. I noticed Bella at the back, suddenly remembering my thirst. My throat started to ache. _Don't think about her Bree, just don't!_ I saw Edward glaring at me angrily. I tried to push those thoughts to the back of my mind.

I saw Carlisle roll his eyes. "We will head for our house, you can follow our scent later" he said gently.

I think he trusts us, he knew that we won't escape; we needed them if we wanted to survive.  
"We will thanks" Diego answered before I could.

Edward was the first one to go, in a rush to take Bella away from us, the other ones followed him. I think I saw the Emmet guy wink at me.

I turned to Diego. Just to see him watching me lovingly.

"I missed you" I told him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled out just to kiss my neck.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear.

I was surprised. Do I love him? We had just met one day and he had developed feelings for me, and I did too. Yeah! I loved him...The fact of being separated, the fact that he had saved my life, had brought us closer.

"I love you too" I said jumping to hug him.

"What happened? When you didn't came back I thought...I th-thought" I started to babble.  
"Ohh...That's a ninja secret" he told me jokingly. I punched him softly in the arm.

"Aw come on!" I yelled like a little girl. "You can tell me" I pouted.

He laughed at me. Then he turned serious.

"Riley sent me with _her,_ Victoria" he started. I went rigid when he said her name. "They thought I was in their side, they trusted me. We were watching the movements of the golden- eyes clan. When the battle was about to start, we separated. I tried to search for you but, I lost your scent." He said embarrassed. I interrupted him. I didn't want to know anything more.

"So the story you told them. It was true?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes it was, we are free" he grinned at me. "We should probably go now; they must be waiting for us."

I nodded and started to walk towards the way they had gone, searching for their scent. Immediately, his arms wrapped around me, lifting me up.  
"Hey!" I protested. "I can walk you know?" I said teasingly.

"I know" he said looking at me. "But now that I have you, I don't want to let you go ever again."

**Did you like it? Review, I will appreciate it :), just don't be too mean, please? xD  
Special thanks to my lovely sister who took the time to read this; and to my friend **_**BellsKL**_** for her support. Also I highly recommend you to read **_**My Own Werewolf **_**by **_**becksishere, **_**it's awesome! :D**


End file.
